Last Time
by HMOrange216
Summary: "Goodbyes are not forever.Goodbyes are not the end.They simply mean I'll miss you,Until we meet again!" I hope that this isn't the the last time, I hope our goodbye wasn't forever. Oneshot. Dei/OC


Hi! This is a short oneshot I wrote about Deidara and my OC. This takes place right before Deidara leaves for Sasuke. I've read a lot of stories about this but they tend to be really sad, so I added a little humor to this. This is my first time doing a oneshot and my first time writing something this...romancey and sad. So hope I do well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

"I'll take care of the Uchiha brat, un" Eight figures were gathered together in a dark room, discussing the loss of two more members and their current problem, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ok, Deidara, Tobi, set off tomorrow at sunrise, find the Uchiha and get rid of him. " Leader dismissed us from the meeting, leaving us in the dark.

"Sempai, we have a mission together!"

"I know that, un"

"Tobi will be a good boy and help Sempai!"

"Whatever, un" He left with me tailing behind him.

Once we were outside he turned around, whipping his blonde ponytail that I loved oh so very much, and snaked his arm around my waist putting his chin on my head. We both said nothing. What did you want us to say? _Oh I love you very much, Deidara! I love you too Kirina! Don't leave me...But I have to! Then we kiss and a sunset comes in the background!_ Yeah...no. That is so...cliche. Anyways, so we just stood there, neither of us saying anything...awkward silence! Deidara spoke up.

"So what do you think, un?"

"Of what?"

"My mission" What did I think? I think that he is being a stupid cocky bastard who thinks he can beat an Uchiha with Play-Doh! Of course I didn't say that. Instead I replied 'I don't know' and pushed him away, runing to the bathroom, I locked myself in there to think for a while. What if he doesn't come back? What if he left me like Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan had left us? Then I'd be a loner. What was that saying? You don't know what you have till it's gone. Sigh, he's almost gone now...

I suppose the smart thing to do is go outside and spend every living minute with him. But I've never been smart. So being the idiot I am, I stayed in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I stayed in there for about ten minutes, give or take a few, I was feeling so isolated, lonely... I can't do this! Unlocking the door, I ran to Deidara's room and gave him a giant bear hug!<p>

"Hey,un. Back already? Is it your time of the month again?" Frowning, I whacked his head. Hard.

"No, baka! That was last week!"...another awkward silence. Yay.

"Why were you mad at me,un?"

"I wasn't mad at you"

"Then why did you push me away after the meeting and lock yourself in the bathroom?" Men can be so stupid sometimes.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

"But-" and for the second time today, I pushed him away and locked myself in my own room this time.

I've never been the type of girl to cry about everything but I just couldn't control myself. Letting my emotions run wild, I started weeping uncontrollably. Iguess, I'm not exactly the most professional shinobi out there. I hate crying so much, it made me feel weak.

"Kirina, un are you ok?"

"I'm fine, get out."

"You sure don't sound fine to me, un. You're not crying are you?" He knew me so well.

"No, of course not. You know me better than that."

"Unlock the door now, un."

"No"

"I said now!"

"Sure, when hell freezes over and alien zombie monkeys take over the Earth!"

"Come on now, un. Please?"He changed his strategy, from being forceful, to nice and sweet. But that ain't working with me.

"The answer is still no, being nice to me won't get you anywhere."

"But you know you love me, un"

"Yes I do love you but that doesn't change the fact that I won't open the door for you."

"Dammit Kirina! Open the God damn door!" No answer. Word of advice: Never piss of your boyfriend with bombs, bad things happen. Like your door being blasted right off the hinge and landing on you favorite stuffed panda.

"No, Mr. Wiggles! Deidara, you killed Mr. Wiggles!"

"I don't care about that stuffed piece of- are you crying over a panda, un?"

"No"

"Then why are your eyes red, un?" Dammit! How can a person be this dense?

"Deidara, you baka! Don't you see that I miss you! I don't want you to go on that stupid mission! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"Love you too,un" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you still smirking like that? Do you not care at all? You could die!" I was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine. Like every other kiss we shared, I melted into this one right away. The tears came back again. Great, now I looked like a weakling in front of him. The world is so unfair. We pulled away after awhile both gasping for air. He took his thumb and wiped my tears away.

"I've never seen you cry before, un. Its cute." I buried myself in his shoulder and mumbled shut up. He picked me up and walked through the burnt remains of something we used to call a door. He took me to his room, dropped me on his bed and layed down next to me. I knew that we were running out of time. It was probably around midnight right now.

"Deidara, don't go." He was silent for a moment, then he turned around and hugged me. I was near tears _again_. I wished that this was all just a dream. Maybe I'll wake up and none of this had happened. Maybe I could wake up to be in Deidara's arms again. I knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

'I won't go, un. I won't leave you." In his voice I can hear the pain that we both shared. It was easy to tell that he was lying, but I didn't care. It doesn't matter anymore.

"I love you, un. Don't ever forget that, kay?"

'I love you too." He held me even tighter, to the point that I was almost running out of oxygen.

"I'll come back, un."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Are you willing to bet all your clay on it?"

"Yes, un I'll bet all my clay."

"Even your teddy bear?"

"That's supposed to be a secret, but yes I'll bet my teddy bear, un."

"Okay." I snuggled closer to him.

"Go to sleep, un. You'll need it." He pecked my forehead and I fell into an deep slumber.

I woke up and already he'd left me. I sat there and cried for a while and stopped when I realized that crying isn't gonna do me any good. So, I just sat and thought about some memories. _Deidara, is yesterday the last time I'll ever see you? I hope not. But if it was, then its the best last time anyone could ever have. Oh and you still owe me a new door and panda! When and if you come back, I'm gonna hug then kick your ass for killing Mr. Wiggles! But, I love you, always have always will...ok, that was cheesy. Disregard what I just said!_

* * *

><p>Heh, I was crying while writing the ending, weird. I'm going to another country for summer so I won't be able to write fanfics for a month:( But, I will be writing down ideas for the sequel of my other story and will hopefully be published in August:) I hope that you liked this story and that it wasn't too mushy-gushy or anything like that. Reviews are appreciated and flames are accepted as well(Truthfully, I don't care about flames. They're just constructive critism put in a much meaner wayXD) Anyways, thanks for reading. Bye!<p> 


End file.
